I Always Hated You
by Blizzard Wings
Summary: Ravenpaw is angry, he has to let his emotions out somehow! He starts clawing words down. How come other cats are doing the same? Because they all hate him. That traitor Tigerstar! And guess what they all write at the end... I Always Hated You...
1. Ravenpaw's Emotion Explosion

I Always Hated You

A Warriors FanFiction

This is a random spin-off of a Harry Potter FanFiction called PS I Hate You, please read PS I Hate You, it's really good! Anyway, here is the first chapter!

Ravenpaw's POV

I was sitting on the straw in the barn when a great idea came to me. I had lately seen a Twoleg venting their anger onto a sheet of ice, why can't I do the same? I padded outside and walked to the Twoleg nest nearby, where I had seen the Twoleg venting their anger. I cautiously went inside and picked up what looked like a thin layer of snow, this was what the twoleg had been scratching on. To the paw it was not cold, but then it was used by Twolegs, so it would be werid. I took it back to the barn and unsheathed my claws. Time for some real hardcore emotion explosion!

_You pile of foxdung! I would still be in the Clan if it weren't for you being a cold hearted murderer!_

I felt a little better as I clawed the words onto the sheet of not-so-cold-ice.

_Why do you have to be so... So... So... EVIL! Now I don't think I'll ever get a mate and I'll never have a warrior name! You suck so bad, now I'll have to make myself a warrior name! I wish you get clawed to death over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again!_

'Hmmm, how shall I finish it?' the next words clawed themselves onto the piece of ice.

_I Always Hated You,_

_Raventalon._

**How was that? I thought Ravenpaw would like the name Raventalon, so I gave it to him! If you don't agree Review just say, if I get 10 Reviews saying that you don't like it, I'll make him sign it with Ravenpaw. Did you like the way I said over and over 9 times, get it, Tigerstar lost all 9 lives at once! !**


	2. Spottedleaf's Random Rant

I Always Hated You

A Warriors FanFiction

_Spottedleaf's POV_

I was padding around StarClan's territory when it happened. News reached me of a new prophecy, I thought to myself: _What! Another one? So soon? Oh, great. It's about Tigerstar. AGAIN! What is it this time? Hmmmm... Four will become two. Lion and tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest. Great, now I have to use up all my energy to get back to earth and then back up here to tell them about it. I wonder why it's always me who has to do it? Oh well, at least I'm still serving my Clan. And I get to see Firestar too! But he's with Sandstorm now... WELL WHO BLOODY CARES ABOUT HER? Oh, right, Firestar... Look, I've got myself ranting on again. It's all Tigerstar's fault, he was the one who caused my death and he's making it hard for ThunderClan and Firestar! AND LOOK NOW, HE'S GOT HIMSELF INTO ANOTHER PROPHECY! At least it means his butt will be kicked, again! Look! Now he's gotten me angry! Stupid Tigerstar!_

I had myself ranting on again... But then an idea came to me. I had seen the newly named Raventalon scratching his anger out on a piece of ice. Maybe I could do that to the sky! I unsheathed my starry claws and formed the stars into claw marks that made words.

_Tigerstar you ass! Stop trying to take over my Clan! Stop getting into my prophecies, and STOP CAUSING ME TO RANT ON ABOUT FIRESTAR!_ Were the first words I wrote. I never knew cats could write! This just happened to be the night that only two cats were staring at the sky... Tigerstar and Firestar... I continued to write, tonight was supposed to be the night I gave Firestar the prophecy, but I was too angry. He could wait one night!

_Everycat in StarClan is complaining about how I don't stop ranting! You're a jerk and I hope you die painfully!_

Then Tigerstar shouted at the sky _"Bluestar? Is that you?"_

So I wrote the last bit of my message. Just to annoy him.

_I Always Hated You,_

_Spottedleaf._

I had never known that cats could read either, but Tigerstar was screeching up at me to 'SHUT THE DARK FOREST UP SPOTTEDLEAF! THAT'S THE EXACT REASON I GOT BLACKFOOT TO KILL YOU! YOU TALK TOO MUCK AND YOU'RE A PAIN IN THE NECK!'

Oh well time to deliver the prophecy.

With Firestar the next night...

"Is that really what you do Spottedleaf? You really do love me. But you're a medicine cat and I have SandStorm and you live in StarClan now too. I guess I'll see you later then." Mewed Firestar.

"Firestar! Are you dreaming about that loud mouth Spottedleaf? Again?" Sandstorm angrilly woke Firestar up.

"Ummmm... Noooooooooooo..."

**Ok, so how was this one? Better, worse? Tell me what you think!**


	3. Ashpaw's Angry Anagram

I Always Hated You

A Warriors FanFiction

_Ashpaw's POV_

I sat in the training hollow. I was angry but tears of sadness were streaming down my face, my mother had been killed by Tigerstar! I grabbed a really really large leaf and started scratching stuff onto it.

_Dear Tigerstar_

_! Why did you have to kill my mother, Brindleface! Why couldn't you have killed Bramblepaw's mother instead! Why did you even have to set the dog pack on ThunderClan? I think you're a noob and you deserve to be banished, no, YOU DESERVE TO BE DEAD! Now, thanks to you, I have to train with your stupid son Bramblepaw!_

_I Always Hated You,_

_Awesome Ashstorm._

I liked the ending, but I was still angry so I went to the nearest tree and made it fall over by clawing it. Then Tigerstar found my letter. Uh oh!

"Who the heck is Awesome Ashstorm? Oh, that guy! YOU MOUSEBRAINED KIT! PREPARE TO DIE!" He fumed.

"Keep away from my friend and ThunderClan, dad!" Bramblepaw ran into the hollow and his father diappeared. I wasn't going to thank Bramblepaw, I didn't like him, and I never will. Hmm, I wonder how Tigerstar could read my writing, even I couldn't!

**Hmmm, maybe that was a bit better. I dunno, Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Bluestar's Super Sculpting

I Always Hated You

A Warriors FanFiction

_Bluestar's POV_

I was thinking to myself while I waited for Spottedleaf to get back here.

_Thinkthinkthink! Bluestar! What would've made your life better? If Tigerstar wasn't in it! I know! Why don't I make some valleys to dispel my anger! It's a great way to do it because I can vent my anger and I can sculpt the landscape! Ok, here we go Bluestar!_

I started clawing the land into a message.

_Tigerstar you son of a dog! Why do you have to kill cats? Is it for the pleasure of it? How did you feel when you killed Redtail? Huh! How did you feel when you found out that Raventalon was still alive?_

I looked at the mountain nearby. Tigerstar was standing on it looking at the sky shouting: IS THAT YOU AGAIN SPOTTEDLEAF? IF IT IS, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!

In reply I wrote:

_No, you idiot! It's not Spottedleaf!_

_Oh and how did you feel when you failed to kill me? You really need to get a life, not take others!_

_I Always Hated You,_

_Bluestar._

_P.S. We're already dead so you can't kill us!_

_P.P.S. Mousebrain!_

And that's how I made WindClan's new territory!

**Ok, that was pretty sucky, I have to admit! Anyway, that's just what I think, so review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Tawnypaw's  Tremendous Tantrum

I Always Hated You

A Warriors FanFiction

_Tawnypaw's POV_

I was in the den, I was so angry that everyone stared at me as though I was evil! I had had enough of it! I was leaving, but before I did, I'd leave a message for my dad!

_Dear evil dad_

_Thanks to you I have to leave ThunderClan! I have had it with all the scornful looks! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'VE HAD IT!_

_YOU THINK YOU'RE SO STRONG AND POWERFUL JUST BECAUSE YOU PRACTICALLY OWN SHADOWCLAN! WELL THINK AGAIN! YOU ARE THE WORST INFLUENCE IN THE WORLD AND THE WORST FATHER IN THE HISTORY OF BAD FATHERS! YOU STINK LIKE A PILE OF CROWFOOD MIXED WITH FOXDUNG! THANKS TO YOU I HAVE TO JOIN SHADOWCLAN BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY CLAN WHO WILL TAKE ME IN BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FATHER AND YOU'RE THEIR LEADER!_

_I NEVER LOVED YOU,_

_I ALWAYS HATED YOU,_

_Tawnypaw._

I was panting angrily by the end of my message that I had clawed into the sand. Then I thought that if he knew about the message, if ANYONE knew about the message I'd be a dead cat, so I swept my tail over it annoyed. I then bounded out of the camp and towards the border with ShadowClan.

**How do you like this one? If I have put these in the wrong order, please tell me in a Review!**


	6. Leopardstar's Lonely Laugh

I Always Hated You

A Warriors FanFiction

**Leopardstar's Lonely Laugh**

_Leopardstar's POV_

I was in the TigerClan camp. Just me. Everyone else was either on a patrol or with Tigerstar himself talking with Scourge and the other Clans, and I was stuck guarding camp. I was very annoyed at Tigerstar. _He said it would be a shared rule, but he's a liar, just like the other ThunderClan cats. _I thought,_ But really, if he was as bad as the other ThunderClan cats, why was he exiled? Oh well, I still don't like him!_ I padded over to the Bonehill. At least I think that's what it was called, it was a while ago, and an unpleasant place, so I've forgotten it's name. Anyway, I padded over to the 'Bonehill' and took a very large bone from it. I sat and unsheathed my claws with a scraping noise, I herd the click of my claws touching the bone. My claws started to move angrily and scratch the white bone._ What am I doing? _I thought scared that I would be caught red-pawed, I couldn't stop myself from writing.

_Tigerstar of TigerClan, formerly ShadowClan, formerly ThunderClan_

_Go lose all your lives, dunghead! You offer me a lie and you join our Clans but make me guard the camp like an ordinary warrior! I'm a LEADER for StarClan's sake!_

_Why can't you leave RiverClan alone? You are killing its members just because they are half-clan, when really, WHO CARES? I don't mind having half-clan cats in my Clan, having half'-clan cats is good, because if they have been living in a different Clan they can tell us the secrets and can teach us the skills of the Clan they were once in. I hope Scourge turns on you and rips your ice-cold black heart out of your body!_

_I Always Hated You,_

_Lovely Leopardstar._

I snorted in satisfaction that I had successfully vented my anger. _Now quick, bury the bone before anyone sees it. I don't want this falling into the wrong paws. I don't want anyone to know I don't mind half-clans, if anyone knows that, they'll think I'm weak._ I thought as I buried the bone.

It was good I did it then, because one of my warriors burst into camp screeching: "LEOPARDSTAR LEOPARDSTAR! COME QUICK! SCOURGE TURNED ON US AND RIPPED TIGERSTAR'S HEART OUT OF HIS BODY AND NOW WE'RE JOINING LIONCLAN TO FIGHT THEM OFF!" Then ran off to tell the warriors on patrol.

I smiled. The hilariousness of it was just too funny, I had written _ I hope Scourge turns on you and rips your ice-cold black heart out of your body!_ And it had happened! I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing in the silent camp.

_I got the last laugh! I got the last laugh! I got the last laugh!_ I was chanting in my brain, _Now I can have RiverClan back after I fight off Scourge and BloodClan!_

"HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW, TIGERSTAR?" I roared to the sky in joy.

_Well, Leopardstar,_ I thought to myself,_ you better go and help the Clans. What a good laugh, that'll be the last one for awhile, oh well._ And I bounded forward to lead my strong Clan and drive the evil Scourge and his cats off my territory!

**Thanks for reminding me about Leopardstar, Winterkitten! I thought this was good! What about you? Review!**


	7. Firestar's Wall of Flames

I Always Hated You

A Warriors FanFiction

_Firestar's POV_

I was in my den above Highledge. I was angry, I knew Tigerstar, though he was dead, was training up Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost. I was thinking about Tigerstar and the things he was doing.

_That furball went and got himself killed and now he's interfering with my cats!_

I walked to the stone wall of my den and began to scratch angrily onto it.

_Tigerstar you rotten pile of crowfood! Stop invading Brambleclaw's dreams! I need him to be a strong deputy! You are really starting to annoy me! First you betray ThunderClan, then you invited Scourge and his BloodClan cats to the forest and got yourself killed! Now you are influencing Brambleclaw in his dreams! Why can't you just leave the Clan alone!_

The next words my claws scratched willingly:

_I Always Hated You,_

_Firestar._

I smiled in satisfaction. Then Sandstorm padded in.

"Firestar! Have you been venting anger again? Oh, great, this time it was Tigerstar's turn, please don't do it again! You already have Scourge up there!" Sandstorm pleaded, "I don't want you to ruin our wall, or put another cat there for a different reason. Coff coff, Spottedleaf, coff coff!" She ended.

**That's the last one! Unless of course you give me another cat, tell me why they would be angry and tell me where the chapter should go. Anyway Review!**


End file.
